


深夜宅鸡送

by eshark



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 00:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17032608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eshark/pseuds/eshark
Summary: 深夜点伊甸园外卖的盖文





	深夜宅鸡送

**Author's Note:**

> 两米长切肉刀警告  
> 伊甸园仿生人x盖文警告

【900G】深夜宅鸡送  
半夜点伊甸园仿生人外卖的盖文  
仿生人视角

“您好，我是....”  
“把你头发换成棕色。”  
仿生人只愣了一秒钟便放弃了自我介绍，顺从地将原本金色的头发调换成客人要求的颜色。  
男人靠在床头，抱着双臂，审视着他的脸。  
戒备性75%，过高。仿生人敏感的情绪监控插件显示提醒。  
“过来。”  
仿生人走过去。他站在床边注视着客人，等待着下一个指示。  
“说句‘里德警探’。”  
“里德警探。”仿生人立即照做了。  
根据经验显示，这种情况87%的可能性以上是移情类性爱，所以仿生人立即善解人意地提醒道：“只要您展示想让我模仿的对象，我可以完美地——”  
“从现在开始闭上嘴，否则我保证一定会把你拆了。”男人猛地掐着他的脖子把他按在床上，那双绿松石色的眼睛恶狠狠地盯着他，仿生人额灯在红色和黄色之间徘徊了半秒钟。  
他在……恐惧?  
系统检测分析到的结果让仿生人感到诧异，但为更好服务客人以达最佳的性爱体验他会对客人的指令言听计从，所以他乖乖地安静下来。  
“把你那玩意掏出来。”  
仿生人将设计得精致又性感的内裤褪下，由于他不需要勃起和变大的过程，于是那根壮硕的生殖器可观地挺立着。  
看到它的人类没有像其他人那样露出惊讶或者欣喜或是任何其他的表情，他看向它的样子甚至像是只是在看一会塞住他屁眼的肛门塞的位置。仿生人甚至有一种他才是那个毫不在乎的鸭子而自己则是个恬不知耻的嫖客的错觉。  
人类利落地扯开衬衫和短裤，露出精壮却零零散散布着疤痕的胸腹，他一言不发地跨坐上来，按着自己就往那根尺寸可怕的仿生棍上坐。  
仿生人吓了一跳，连忙将生殖器的仿海绵体部缩小，头部立即分泌大量用以润滑的透明液体。  
即使如此，在人类被它刺入的时候他还是监测到了出血的迹象。  
但是人类毫不在意，他只是恶狠狠地把自己钉在那根鸡巴上，自虐般地自己操动起来，仿生的生殖器在柔软的肠壁里大幅度又没有章法的摩擦，这让出血的部位撕裂得更严重。仿生润滑液虽然含有止血和杀菌的物质，但仿生人还是不得不担心他的疯狂。他只能尽力地给予人类温柔的抚慰，试图将他大腿和臀部绷紧的肌肉放松下来。  
他看向人类的脸想分析他自虐的原因，却被一只抢先的手捂住了眼睛，他只能靠手掌摸索探寻人类的身躯。  
他在……哭。  
仿生人手掌下的肩膀和斜方肌处的肌群在抑制的紧张中微微颤抖，虽然在肉体的撞击中被掩饰，但他依然察觉到了，动作不由得放缓。  
“你他妈——你不是——”  
人类的喉头哽住了，左手狠狠卡住仿生人的脖子，但他仿制的喉结并没有呼吸的作用，所以这种威胁的动作对他来说没有任何意义。  
“你他妈不是号称最强的仿生人吗？一个小炸弹就他娘的给你炸成渣了？你这个塑料婊子——”  
人类松开了捂住他眼睛的手，那双溢满泪水的幽绿色瞳仁凶狠地瞪着他，眼圈红得似乎要滴出血来。  
“你这个骗子。”  
眼泪抑制不住地滴落在仿生人光洁的胸膛上，发出轻微的可笑的击打塑料的声音。

~~~~~~~  
“RK900-87已经殉职了，由于最新的仿生人人权法律，耶利哥已经不会再派新的RK900来补位置了。你不是一直叫嚷着讨厌仿生人吗？你可以遂愿了。”富勒这样说道。  
讨厌吗?  
“我喜欢你，里德警探。”电子音频毫无波澜地说出这句话，有种违和的奇怪感。  
我本该笑的，盖文心想。  
他想起那些唇齿的纠缠，那些肌肤的抚慰，那些深层次的触碰。他想起心脏怦然跳动的感觉，想起它皱缩和撕裂的瞬间。他想起他的眼睛。  
“我会一直保护你。”那双灰蓝色的眼睛盯着他，流淌出其他人从未展露过的温柔。第一次有人这么说，所以他也傻逼一样地相信了。

“是啊……”盖文嗤笑着回答，“有时候这些塑料就是——靠不住。”  
~~~~~~~~

被钉在电子鸡巴上的身躯连耸动的力气都没有了，那些曾经旺盛的和愤怒混合的性欲仿佛都随着泪水流淌了出去。盖文萎着，事实上也没硬过多长时间，所以他对在一根长得像奈因的塑料屌操自己失去了兴趣。  
他伸手扣到仿生人脑后的临时记忆清除按钮。伊甸园就是有点好处，任何不想向外人启齿的情绪和情感都可以一次性地发泄再删除。  
仿生人发着灰蓝色光的眼睛灭了下去。  
盖文从那上面起来，用被子把自己包裹起来。在仿生人再次启动时他说，

“钱已经付了，你走吧。”  
Fin.


End file.
